


First Blood

by voxofthevoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, First Meetings, Hunter Levi Ackerman, M/M, No Sparkles, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There Will Be Sex And It Will Be Weird, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a Hunter, one of the rare few tasked with fighting off the unnatural evil that lurks among humans and feeds on them. Though his pitiful origins and shady upbringing do not hint at a man of noble qualities, Levi is fiercely dedicated to his duty and his skill has earned him the illustrious title of ‘Humanity’s Strongest’.It’s a hard life filled with danger and death but Levi is fine with it, right until his notoriety draws the attention of something that is better left alone. An immortal admirer with a thirst for blood and a penchant for games is not the kind of mess Levi needs in his life but he’s stuck with it all the same.Levi is a master at killing monsters but what will he do when faced with a creature that just won’t die?





	1. Beautiful Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that. _Another_ creature!Eren AU. This won’t be the last either.
> 
> I know the vampire/hunter dynamic has been done a lot of times before for Ereri but I have an undying fascination with (non-sparkly) vampires. I’ve added my own twist to the concept. I only hope I can build the world enough to drag out the fun details.
> 
> It’s weird to start another fic with ‘blood’ in the title. And all other titles in this series will end with ‘blood’ too. Do I have a fixation or something…?

“Good afternoon, sir.”

Levi responded to the merry greeting in his typical fashion, with a glare that would make a lesser man cower on the spot. But Marco Bodt was not a lesser man and only continued to smile brightly at him. Marco wasn’t much older than twenty but he already had laugh lines.

Unnatural.

On good days, Levi could tolerate Marco’s perpetual cheer fairly well and even find it marginally amusing. But on bad days, he was creeped out as well as tempted to shove the kid’s face into the pristinely polished desk he occupied. That would be unnecessarily cruel to the desk though.

For a moment, Marco seemed nonplussed by the way Levi had stopped to stand there and scowl at him but he seemed to decide that his usual tactic was the best one because he only smiled again, even wider if possible. It really was fucking creepy, like Hange but far less loud.

“You’re too damn cheerful,” Levi grouched, fully aware of the ridiculousness of that statement. It was still valid.

“Yes, sir.”

It was time to get out of here before he did something he would regret.

Unfortunately, Erwin wasn’t much of an improvement over his secretary. Marco smiled too much and too sincerely but at least he wasn’t your freakishly intelligent, unrepentantly manipulative shitstain of a boss and, even more tragically, friend who coerced you into taking two entire months of leave just because you got a little banged up in the line of work and then refused to budge over the course of said months no matter many times you insisted that you were just fucking _fine_.

Yeah, Levi was still pretty pissed about that.

A measly couple of cracked ribs did not warrant such drastic measures, not to mention that Levi was teetering on the edge of what little sanity he had left thanks to week after week of inactivity.

He had every right to be angry and made no attempt to hide that as he tried to glare Erwin into spontaneous combustion.

The fucker _smiled_. Of course he did.

“Good afternoon, Levi. It’s nice to have you back.”

“Fuck you too, Eyebrows.”

“I’m glad to see that your sunny disposition is the same as ever.”

“One of these days, I’ll trip and accidentally stake you.”

Erwin, the bastard, had the nerve to actually laugh at that. But since he was the most emotionally constipated person on the planet, enough to put even Levi to shame, the laugh was more like a polite cough that you’d choke out to appease some old and snobby friend of your parents with their shitty jokes and shittier attires. Levi happened to know firsthand just how much experience Erwin had in that area.

“Would you forgive me if I told you I had a solo job for you?” Erwin said once he’d calmed down, though his eyes still held some amusement.

“Solo? What, don’t think I need babysitters? I’m out of practice, after all.”

Erwin sighed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you? Don’t you think you’re being a little petty, Levi?”

“I spent that last eight weeks stress cleaning an already spotless apartment so that I wouldn’t go crazy cooped up in there. Because of you. I have the right to be a complete shit right now.”

“You know, you could have gone out. Visit places, meet people. Hange has been saying that you need to get lai-”

“Stop right there or I’m going to have to inconvenience Mike for life by twisting your dick off you. And I don’t want to have to do that since he’s the only decent one out of you lot, even if he acts like a damn bloodhound half the time.”

Erwin raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture and Levi backed off from where he’d been leaning into the man’s personal space. He didn’t trust that innocent smile on Erwin’s face one bit. But what could he do, he was stuck with the guy.

Sometimes, he wondered about the life choices that got him friends like these. And other times, he wondered about _their_ life choices that got them stuck with him. It was a strange world.

“So, the job?” Levi asked, dropping down on the seat opposite Erwin. All else aside, he was legitimately excited to get back out there. He knew full well that a solo assignment was Erwin’s way of pacifying him. Levi’s preference for them was hardly a secret and as much as he liked working with his squad, there was a certain thrill to hunting alone that could never be replicated through teamwork.

It was the danger of it; a sinful high.

Not the healthiest attitude to have but if he was going to risk his life fighting monsters, he might as well enjoy it.

“It’s not much. Brzenska sent over a confirmed location. There are two of them and I’d usually sent a team but since it’s you… And no, I’m not worried you’re out of practice. You’re not like the rest of us, Levi.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Levi grumbled without heat, used to the way Erwin tried to shamelessly charm anyone in spite of friendships or blood relation. It was part of who he was and while there was a time when Levi had found it irritating, he’d long since learned to ignore it.

He didn’t do more than flip through the thin file handed to him as he walked out of Erwin’s office, lazily waving goodbye over his shoulder. He’d read it at home where he kept most of his gear. That were still a few hours till sundown and there was no point going before that.

After all, the monsters only came out when the sun went down.

Outside the office, Marco smiled at him and this time, Levi nodded back, his previous bad mood almost completely gone.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find it in himself forgive Erwin sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

There had been a time when Levi hesitated to kill vampires.

It hadn’t been fear. Kenny had driven that out of him long before he’d so much as heard of the word _vampire_. Rather, it had been misplaced sympathy for the creatures that looked so close to human that it seemed wrong to dispatch of them like mindless animals.

It had only taken one firsthand exposure to their monstrosity to make Levi change his mind. The resounding screams of his friends as they were ripped apart mercilessly sometimes still echoed in Levi’s mind, never a distraction but fuel to the fire that burned ceaselessly inside, turning him into a creature of cold, collected fury – a fury that tore through his enemies as surely as they would tear through him if given half a chance.

They were never given that chance.

There were times when Levi felt guilty, not for killing them but for the enjoyment he took from it. He’d never been the kind to revel in pain and destruction but there was no denying the satisfaction that welled up within him every time his stake struck home, spearing through cold flesh to the all too warm heart underneath.

Levi didn’t flinch as the vampire before him screamed, a shrill sound of pure agony, as its body broke apart. Thin cracks spread from where Levi’s stake entered its heart and branched out, steaming incessantly as the vampire literally crumpled into pieces. In a matter of seconds, there would be nothing left of it but hot ash. It was never a pretty death.

Turning around, Levi came face to face with the second one, bleeding at the side from a missed blow. This one seemed female but it was hard to tell with the way the change twisted their bodies. With chalk-white skin, gleaming red eyes and a mouth full of fangs, there was little left in a vampire’s facial features to indicate their lost humanity.

It was with practiced ease that Levi ducked under its clumsy swipe and leapt forth, shoving his second stake into its chest. There was the familiar sound of wet flesh parting and then another scream, remarkably close to the last one as this creature crumpled as well.

Only Levi remained standing in the aftermath, not even a drop of blood on him.

It had all been too easy. He wasn’t even breathing hard despite how long it had been since his last hunt.

Levi straightened up from his crouch, carefully looking around. Erwin had said that there were only two of them but it never hurt to be sure. However, the warehouse was empty save for a few boxes here and there that didn’t provide enough cover for a vampire.

This was it then. Levi wasn’t sure whether to be glad that his first hunt after the break had gone so smoothly or worry that it had gone a little _too_ smoothly.

Alright, maybe he was a bit paranoid. It was perfectly justified.

Levi didn’t take more than a step towards the entrance when a sudden sound burst out from behind him, starling him into whirling around, new stake at hand. It took a little too long for him to realize than the sound was that of clapping, slow resounding ones that came from the impenetrable darkness at the end of the warehouse. The new information was superbly unhelpful.

Vampires wouldn’t – couldn’t – clap. And it made no sense whatsoever for a human to be here when two vampires had been active until mere moments ago.

But it wasn’t impossible. That still didn’t explain where they were clapping or why they were _still_ doing it. Levi got the point, thank you. Maybe it was some sick bastard like Erwin whose idea of compliments ranged from ridiculous to disturbing. Hell, maybe it was Erwin and he’d followed Levi to monitor him personally. It wasn’t too unlikely.

“That’s enough. Come out where I can see you before I’m tempted to use this.” He held up the stake for emphasis, scowling hard at where the sound was coming from. It was a bright night and most of the warehouse was awash in moonlight but the area at the very back was still dark. Levi had hidden there in the few minutes before sundown as he waited for the vampires to dig themselves out of the earth and crawl in here. Come to think of it, he couldn’t really fathom how another person could have got there after Levi left. The fight hadn’t taken that long.

It was silent now but no matter how hard Levi glared into the darkness, willing whoever was hiding there to come forth, there was no use. The mysterious clapper remained mysterious.

He didn’t think it was Erwin anymore.

“I asked nicely. Don’t make me come over there.”

Dim lights flickered to life. But there was _no one_ _there_ , only blank walls and shapeless shadows.

“Humanity’s Strongest,” said a disembodied voice, smooth and deep. It caressed each syllable, oddly sinister. “You’re shorter than I expected.”

The faceless _bastard_.

Levi couldn’t even take a step forward before the man behind the voice appeared like a specter from the shadows, all but materializing in front of Levi. He only had time to register bright green eyes before the stake was unceremoniously snatched from his hands.

He leapt backward instinctively, palming another weapon even as his mind screamed in confusion. That speed was not human. It was impossible. Yet the man in front of him seemed wholly so, his skin a healthy tan rather than pasty white and eyes a brilliant green instead of unnatural red. His mouth was closed, full lips a delicate pink, not torn and perpetually open with teeth that was a little too big to fit.

There was no way this man was a vampire.

But…

There was no way he was human either. Levi felt it in his bones, the ironclad certainty of it.

As Levi watched, the man examined the stake, utterly at ease at first glance. He wore the faintest of frowns as his fingers slid over the polished wood, poking and prodding at the sharp tip. Levi had no idea what was so fascinating about what was essentially a block of carved wood.

“It’s a surprisingly simple weapon, isn’t it?” The man said as if reading Levi’s mind.

That thought was particularly infuriating. This whole damn situation was infuriating.

“Oi, what the actual fuck are you and why are you here?”

The man looked up with an expression of mild surprise. His gaze flicked to the stake Levi held in his hands and he smiled, a mocking curve of pretty lips.

“Isn’t that obvious, Levi Ackerman? I am what you hunt.”

Red bled into green, and Levi lunged.

He didn’t pause to think about how the man talked or smiled or was clearly, maddeningly logical in a way vampires never were. He didn’t let the original green of his eyes or the absence of a mouth full of fangs stop him. Because Levi had learned long ago not to hesitate, not to let anything hold him back when the difference between one second and the next could mean his death, or worse, the death of a comrade.

So it was only when the pointed end of his weapon missed the not-man by a hair’s breadth and the stake he had been examining came to clash with Levi’s own that his mind fully registered the implications of what was happening.

“I imagine this is more effective against the ferals,” The not-man told him conversationally, utterly calm and all the more aggravating for it. His eyes were vampire-red, bright as fresh blood but instead of mindless hunger, there was intelligence in them. _Awareness_. Rather than detract from the menace of them, it only added to it.

What was this thing? Human? No, Levi was sure of it. Vampire? How could that be when he was nothing like how a vampire should be. 

And what the hell were ferals?

Levi snarled, pure frustration fuelling the sound, and pushed at the other with vicious strength. The wooden stake slipped from the other’s grasp but Levi held fast to his, so used to handling the unusual weapon that it was as natural in his grip as a knife.

Luminescent red widened, whether in fear or surprise Levi didn’t know. He didn’t attack the not-man again, backing away instead to observe.

There was a difference between killing savage beasts and an intelligent being, vampiric eyes or not. Levi was also aware, in a vague way that had not yet solidified due to the frenzy of these last few minutes, that this… thing in front of him was important. His – its? – existence meant something.

“What are you?

The not-man blinked. The impersonal pleasantness of its expression reminded Levi eerily of Erwin at his worst.

“I already told you.” It smiled then, cocking his head to the side. It was somewhat unsettling. “But I suppose I can’t blame your confusion seeing as you are only accustomed to those weaklings.”

The last part was said with a wave of his hand towards a pile of ash, the remnant of one of the vampires Levi had killed, some feet away from them.

Levi bristled but very carefully did not think about what kind of creature would find it appropriate to call inhuman monsters with heightened strength, speed and senses ‘weaklings’. There would be time for that later.

Levi knew that he could not afford any distractions now, not if he wanted to survive.

A hard knot of tension pulsated deep in him, a sensation that could very easily be mistaken for fear if only Levi didn’t know himself so well.

The creature in front of him was dangerous.

And Levi was _excited_.

The not-man’s eyes narrowed and its smile faded. For a long moment, it just stared at Levi with an indecipherable look on its face. Then, it spoke.

“I see. You’re interesting after all. Levi Ackerman, I am Eren. As for what I am… it’s obvious, as I said. I am what the creatures you kill were meant to be. I am a true vampire.”

 

* * *

 

Levi had just enough time to think _Hange would shit kittens if they heard this_ before it came for him, a dark blur of motion that moved at a speed few humans could track let alone copy.

But Levi was a hunter, had been a hunter for a damn long time, and it felt only natural to duck out of the way and turn right around, drawing his knife from its sheath. Only wooden sakes could kill vampires as far as his people knew and guns were laughably useless but blades could do some damage. They bled as red as the humans they hunted.

When it came at him again, Levi was more than prepared, stake in one hand and knife in the other.

For all that it boasted of being a true vampire, it displayed no qualities beyond its obvious intelligence. The speed was about the same as that of the vampires Levi was used to and its idea of an attack seemed to be the same clumsy tactic of throwing itself as Levi as if he would stand there and let himself be mauled. He fought back, years of training and inborn instinct given form, slashing and cutting until each of the creature’s attacks left it bleeding, the floor around Levi becoming splattered with glistening blood.

It was easy.

Pathetic.

Disappointing.

It took little effort to dodge a particularly awkward strike and tackle the thing, sending them both crashing to the hard floor with Levi on top. He didn’t give it time to recuperate nor did he give himself time to process that he was dealing with someone with a _name_ before he plunged the stake into its chest. It was ludicrously easy and achingly familiar, the way the sharpened end slid through walls of muscle and bone, digging deep into the creature’s – _Eren’s, he has a name and you killed him_ , whispered an insidious voice in the back of his mind – heart.

And that was it.

It didn’t scream but it stilled and didn’t move again, dying the same as any vampire before it.

Levi felt cheated for a moment until his eyes fell on its face, oddly peaceful despite the pain it must have felt. He thought of its eyes, its words, its smiles and felt a sharp stab of something he hadn’t felt for a long time.

Guilt.

He pushed the feeling away for later and touched Eren’s – the name was somehow less sinister now that it was dead –cold face, placing his thumb on full lips that were not mangled by grotesque fangs. Levi touched him and waited for him to crumple.

He didn’t.

The mouth under his skin stretched to a grin and strong hands grabbed Levi by the shoulders before he could so much as twitch.

Eren’s eyes flashed open, crimson boring into Levi who was frozen in disbelief, his mind for once refusing to shut down and act because this was surely not happening, this didn’t happen, vampires couldn’t just fucking shrug off a stake to the heart, this one should be-

_I am a true vampire._

“Finally,” it spoke over the echo of its words in Levi’s mind. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t fall for it.”

Fall for…

Clarity descended, bringing with it the sickening realization that it had been _playing_ with Levi.

The clumsy attack, the traceable speed – they had all been a ploy.

“You made me bleed, Levi Ackerman,” it whispered into Levi’s ear, holding him fast against its cold, cold body in a vice grip. “It’s only fair that I take from you what you took from me.”

That was all the warning he received before twin points of pain bloomed at his neck and Levi lost all will to fight.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to but that desire was a distant thing, small and unimportant in the face of the soothing waves of dull pleasure rippled through his body.  There was gentle suction, soft lips replacing sharp teeth, and Levi leaned into it with a sigh, eyes fluttering close as he gave in to _sensation_.

It was a tender, calming pleasure like the smooth softness of silk sheets on your skin or the ineffable warmth of a parent’s love. It enveloped Levi in body and mind, and he relaxed into the arms around him, content to just be held like that as he drifted in a place where nothing could touch him. Thoughts didn’t matter, feelings didn’t matter – there was only Levi and that blissful, inexplicable peace.

Something cold touched his cheek, stroked the curve of his jaw and Levi didn’t find the need to resist. It was vaguely pleasant, the touch, but ultimately insignificant.

The darkness beckoned, soft and safe, and Levi went to it with a smile.

 

 


	2. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say that SnK’s official spellings drive me up the wall sometimes. I’m sticking to Erd dammit.

Levi woke to the taste of copper.

It was as unpleasant as it was confusing and Levi swallowed convulsively as he tried to gather his bearings. His head was muddled, thoughts all vague and memories a blur.

His eyelids were too damn heavy.

Why was he on the floor?

It took considerable effort to pry his eyes open and even more to keep them that way. There wasn’t much light thankfully but the surroundings illustrated by what illumination there was did little to ease his bewilderment. He was on the floor – that explained why he hurt all over – of what seemed to be a warehouse, mostly empty save for the…

A warehouse.

Memories of last night rushed back and Levi grimaced with the beginnings of a headache. He picked himself off the floor, absently tonguing his mouth to chase away the foul taste that lingered. He didn’t know why he tasted blood when his lips and mouth remained uninjured.

He didn’t know a lot of things.

Last night felt like a dream, surreal in a way reality had long since failed to be. Everything until the second vampire made sense but the third one… what was it? What was _he_? It seemed ridiculous to refer that one, to _Eren_ , as an ‘it’ when he’d shown Levi all too well that he was no mindless monster. Monster, perhaps but mindless? Absolutely not.

He’d been sure that he was going to die in that split second between harsh realization and unnatural bliss. The latter made him shudder to remember, the way he’d just given in the moment those teeth pierced his neck.

He reached up to his neck to feel for bite marks and touched nothing but unmarred skin. For some reason, he wasn’t even surprised. He wasn’t sure that anything could surprise him anymore.

Levi had always been disdainful of modern fictional depictions of vampires, seeing little of the savage beasts that tore apart humans in the sleek, seductive men and women that posed gracefully in posters and book covers. There was nothing sexy or graceful about vampires. They were just monsters, built to kill and all too keen for it, any and all remains of their former humanity erased once and for all. No one knew where they came from or how they were made. Though it was obvious that they were once human beings, it was unclear how they became vampires since it sure as hell wasn’t through a bite as per popular lore.

He hadn’t really cared about their origins beyond shallow curiosity, leaving that to dedicated lunatics like Hange. Now, though, he was re-evaluating everything he thought he’d known.

He again stroked the smooth skin where he’d felt teeth bite deep, shivering at the sensation.

It didn’t escape him that Eren was much more similar to how vampires were now thought of. Stunning, smooth and dangerous. The resemblance was uncanny enough that Levi had to wonder if his mind had conjured him up in some sort of fever dream.

After all, if Eren had really been a vampire like he’d so confidently claimed, then what reason did he have to leave Levi alive?

Nothing made sense.

Rolling his shoulders and stretching to work out the kinks from sleeping like he had, he looked around himself. There were still two piles of ash of the floor, surrounding two wooden stakes. He picked them up and hastily wiped them before returning them to his belt. Two were still missing.

He found one a few feet away from where he’d woken up, clean and not bloody like the previous ones. He remembered Eren snatching it from his hands and examining it with acute curiosity as if it held some great secret in its wooden body. Levi hastily shoved it back into its slot.

The fourth and final one, he found closer to the entrance, positioned so conspicuously that he just knew it was meant for him to find.

And any hope for the later part of last night to have been a strange dream disappared.

He’d never really believed it anyway.

The stake was sunken to the _concrete floor_ , its blood-stained tip pinning the top of a white sheet that Levi roughly ripped from the ground. It contained nothing but a simple, short sentence in an ornate scrawl that froze his blood in his veins.

 

_Until next time, Levi._

In the frenzy of last night, he had failed to pay attention to the fact that the creature knew his name. Levi Ackerman, Humanity’s Strongest – both name and title spoken with an easy confidence that left little room for doubt. That spoke of a degree of awareness that should not have been possible, not for someone outside of the hunter circuit.

Clutching the paper, Levi almost laughed at how that one, innocuous sentence caused dread to bloom like the myriad of creative threats he’d heard in the past had failed to do.

Because he remembered so clearly the utter helplessness he’d felt, even if he had been blind to it at the time. Vampires had bitten in him before, he wore the scars to prove it, but their serrated teeth had only ever caused searing agony – agony that he’d worked through or outright ignored to do what needed to be done. But last night hadn’t been like that. It hadn’t been pain that Levi had felt when twin teeth sunk into his neck but a peace so profound that it just couldn’t have been real.

And it hadn’t been. It had been so obviously false and yet Levi hadn’t cared one whit. All he had done was give in to it, immune to the horror he should have felt, incapable of putting up even the faintest struggle.

He preferred the pain that he could fight to the peace that pulled him under.

Levi pressed the heel of his palm to his head, his burgeoning headache not at all helped by the worrisome direction his thoughts had taken.

He had to get out of here. There was no point fretting himself to a fucking frenzy when there was so much he didn’t know. He was also utterly filthy and each passing second reminded him that he hadn’t brushed his teeth.

Eren could wait.

There was no doubt in his mind that they would indeed meet again and when they did, Levi could be ready.

Apprehension and anticipation swirled in his gut as Levi strode out of the warehouse, thoughts firmly fixed on a nice, hot shower.

 

* * *

 

Levi was more than aware of how useful his ability to maintain a poker face most of the time was, even if Hange liked to call it a ‘resting bitch’ face. But there were times when he was particularly thankful for it.

Now was one of those times as he stood in front of Erwin, reciting the events of last night up to a certain point.

Erwin was understandably miffed that Levi hadn’t reported immediately afterwards or answered his phone but his excuse of exhaustion got a pass this time, only because he had been inactive for so long. He still had to suffer through a lecture that could have been avoided if only he’d told the whole truth.

But he hadn’t.

He _couldn’t_ – didn’t even know where to start.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Erwin but he was reluctant to spew so outrageous a tale with no proof to show for it. The note didn’t count and Levi wouldn’t show it to him even if it did.

Eren was something that made no sense. He defied everything they’d ever known about vampires. He’d even called those monsters weak, so casually dismissing the death and destruction they were capable of. He had then proceeded to shrug off a stake to the heart as if it were a flesh wound.

Eren was new and dangerous and something Erwin absolutely had to be informed of.

But not yet.

Levi knew Erwin well enough to know that while he wouldn’t just dismiss something of this magnitude from Levi, he also wouldn’t believe it fully on his word alone. That was fine because Levi had every intention of getting proof. He’d drag Eren in here if he had to.

Next time they met, he would…

Levi turned to leave, a blend of fury and something that was dangerously close to excitement thrumming under his skin at the thought of his next encounter with Eren. It wasn’t good for him to actually look forward to it, not with how the last had turned out, but the part of him that was wild and violent and free disagreed.

It wanted to see Eren.

Levi didn’t let that scare him.

He was at the door when Erwin called his name, soft and questioning. Levi looked at him over his shoulder and found his friend’s face creased in a frown.

“Are you alright? You seem different than usual.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, for one thing, you didn’t insult me nearly as much as usual.”

Levi smirked, unsurprised to be caught but also having no intention of owning up to it.

“I’m fine. Just got shit on my mind. Nothing that concerns you so don’t worry those pretty eyebrows off.”

He didn’t stay to hear a response. There was another person he wanted to see.

 

* * *

 

Levi would blow a stake rather than admit this out loud but he considered Hange to be his closest friend.

That was mostly their own fault, what with their blind enthusiasm in pushing their way into Levi’s life and subsequent refusal to leave. It should have been irritating and even infuriating but Hange had a way about them that lessened Levi’s ire into amused resignation. It was probably not the most solid base for a long-lasting friendship but with oddjobs like the two of them, it was as good as it got.

But all that aside, there wasn’t a force on earth that could convince Levi to willingly step into their office-cum-lab.

_Willingly_ being the key word.

Last night’s encounter with Eren certainly counted as something that negated any and all questions of willingness and turned it into a matter of necessity. It would be easier if he could wait for Hange to go home and the follow them there but they practically lived in the Hunter’s Headquarters at Sina so that wasn’t an option.

It was with an unseemly amount of dread that Levi toed open the door to their lair and stepped inside, violently suppressing a twitch at the mess that greeted his eyes. Papers were strewn everywhere, randomly interspersed with styrofoam takeout containers. Hange themself was sleeping soundly on their desk, head pillowed in their arms. Levi had heard that Moblit, their assistant, was on vacation, which explained the bigger than usual mess.

Gingerly, he picked his way towards the sleeping person, grimacing at the smell. It seemed like it was time to shove Hange into a bathtub again.

Levi tentatively poked them on the shoulder and upon receiving only a loud snore, unceremoniously shoved them off the chair and on to the floor. The resulting confused babble was immensely pleasing.

“Gah-wai-, I’m up, Moblit, don’t- Wait, what? Levi? Levi!”

He was far less pleased about the tackle hug that followed. Hange really did stink.

By the time he freed himself of them and their grabby hands, he was in need of a shower himself.

“You’re a disgusting mess, four-eyes,” he griped, adjusting his shirt collar and smoothing down the wrinkles at the front. Hange just grinned unapologetically at him, looking genuinely happy.

“Erwin told me you were back in action. It’s today? Do you have any data for me, tell me, tell-”

“It was yesterday,” he cut them off, used to this by now. “Two vampires, one male and the other female. I think. Attack patterns were standard and they were easy to kill. Nothing special.”

A vague sense of unease settled over him as he lied but he was sure that it didn’t show on his face or in his words.

Hange looked disappointed for the fraction of an instant before brightening again.

“And you? Can you function as well despite the break? Are your ribs fine? Any twinges? And how’s your reaction time?”

“One at a time, Hange. I’m fine, ribs are fine, reaction time’s same as before. Everything was…fine.”

Except for the very lucid, clearly intelligent, vampire with a name that took a bite out of Levi but left him alive.

“Oh,” Hange said, a thoughtful frown crossing their face. It was better than the maniacal grin from before. “Why are you here then? No offense, short stuff, but you don’t come in here unless you’re desperate for something.”

_You’re shorter than I expected._

Fucking hell, was everything going to remind him of Eren now?

“That’s because this place is a pigsty,” Levi said, a pitiful attempt at prolonging the inevitable. There was no use putting it off anyway. “Hey, Hange, have you ever heard of vampires talking?”

The question was only the tip of the iceberg but Levi couldn’t be more specific without giving away that something had happened. Hange was more perceptive than they appeared to be. Erwin was even worse which was why Levi hadn’t broached the topic at all with him.

“Talking…? No, that’s impossible. Their vocal chords are fine but for some reason- wait a minute.” Levi had to withhold a sigh when their puzzled expression turned into one of wide-eyed excitement. “Are you saying you heard one speak, because that would be amazing. If we could just capture-”

“No, shitty glasses,” Levi cut them off with the ease of familiarity, “It wasn’t really like that. One of them was making sounds that were different from the typical growling and wailing. It just made me curious if they could still even utilize their vocal chords. They were human once after all.”

And Eren still looked and acted all too human.

Levi effortlessly tuned Hange out as they slid into a spiel about vampire biology that Levi had heard countless times before. It wasn’t that he doubted the authenticity of their words. Everyone knew that they were responsible for a considerable amount of what the hunters now knew of vampires. But that one encounter with Eren had been enough to make Levi question if what they saw as vampires were even the real thing.

_Ferals_ , Eren had called them. He’d labeled them as weaklings, dismissive if not derisive.

The implications were terrifying.

And infuriating.

Levi did not take kindly to being made a fool of.

A hand on his arm jolted him out of his thoughts and Levi found Hange looking at him with their head titled to the side.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did ya?”

Levi shrugged. Now that the immediate reason for seeing Hange was over, Levi found himself getting antsy in the chaotic room. The take-out containers seemed to leer at him. His hands itched for a broom.

Or a lighter to set the whole place on fire.

“You came in here just for that?” Hange asked again, rightly skeptical.

“No,” he answered, Eren and the royal mess he represented pushed to the back of his mind in favor of more pressing issues. “I came to make you take a bath. We gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?”

Easy way involved Hange voluntarily following him to his apartment for a good scrubbing.

Hard way involved ropes, tapes, muffled screams and still a lot of scrubbing.

The look of horror that dawned on their face was quite satisfying.

 

* * *

 

Levi did wonder, sometimes, if he should tell told Erwin, Hange and the others everything but he could never bring himself to do it.

With each day that passed, he found that he was thinking more and more of Eren until the thoughts that weren’t concerned with the human-looking vampire were scarce. His distraction went largely unnoticed, his general reticent nature working in his favor for once.

The note haunted his waking hours, morphing from a threat to a promise and back. His dreams were filled with green-red eyes and toothy grins, faceless and as fascinating as they were menacing.

Sometimes, he had to wonder whether he was developing an obsession but the largely positive answering whisper did little to dissuade him.

Meanwhile, life returned to old routines.

_It’s unsurprisingly easy_ , Levi thought as he held out a hand to help Petra back to her feet, _to forget that I was ever gone_.

After the initial exuberance and good-natured ribbing, his squad had resumed their old patterns within record time. Oluo was still a dreadful copycat and Petra still rode his ass about it while Gunther and Erd stood on the sidelines and enjoyed the show. Levi didn’t even want to know how much worse it had been in his absence.

“You aren’t rusty at all, sir,” Petra chirped when she was up, for all appearances unconcerned about her loss. Levi knew better. Of the four of them, she was the most formidable and it was the result of relentless training. “You seem distracted though. Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” he replied, a little irritated at how his mind kept circling back to that night no matter where he was or what he was doing. If he did that on an assignment, he just might end up dead. “We have a job tonight. I hope you’re all up for it.”

It wasn’t a question but the chorus of agreements he received were undoubtedly enthused. He knew that they were excited about going out as a complete team again. Levi’s squad, made up of experienced and talented hunters handpicked by himself, was famous among hunters and their benefactors for their skill and high kill rate. They were given the most dangerous missions, were sent out to take down vampire nests and masters.

But while Levi would usually be itching to go out and kill shit with them, this time around, he was uncharacteristically concerned.

It was all good and well for Eren to show up while Levi was alone but if he did so while there were others, it would raise hell. And he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t concerned for his people in the face of that possibility. Levi had no real idea how strong Eren really was, not when he’d only messed around during their first and last encounter.

One thing was for sure though. _True_ vampire or not, if he so much as touched Petra and the others, Levi would make him regret his very existence.

 

* * *

 

In the end, his worries were for naught.

He and his squad tore through the nest with carefully controlled violence. There were around eight vampires in total, hiding in an abandoned house’s basement, but aside from a few scratches and one shallow bite, there were no problems.

No one appeared from the shadows.

Levi was as relieved as he was disappointed.

The next three hunts were the same way. Get in, kill the vampires, get out. No Eren.

And all those times, he was working with someone, be it his squad or Hange. The last time, he was even paired with Mike, Erwin’s gentle giant of a husband. It was almost as if Erwin was deliberately keeping him from solo assignments but that was ridiculous since there was no way Erwin could know about-

… the bastard was getting back at Levi for worrying him last time with the late check-in, wasn’t he?

That utter ass.

Levi should have known that Erwin had let him off the hook too easily.

Each day that went by only worsened his frustration. He kept dreaming of green eyes bleeding red and teeth on his neck. The memory of that unnatural peace he’d felt became less vivid, the sensation slipping away like water through fingers, but remembering still made Levi tense in unease and another emotion he didn’t dare name.

When he was _finally_ given a solo job again, about a month after that first fateful encounter, the relief he felt bordered on ecstasy. He couldn’t even care about whether Erwin had noticed.

It was in a state of sickening anticipation that he set out that night, bloodlust and anger and dread all blending into one nebulous whole that left him trembling ever so slightly with a too-wide grin on his face.

Dispatching his target, just one this time, was easy and not even its dying wail caught Levi’s attention as was usual.

He was waiting.

Fuck, he’d been waiting for so damn long.

And he kept waiting even when the vampire’s body faded to dust, eyes wide open and scanning their surroundings for shifting shadows. It was another bright night and the moon cast a silvery glow on everything. It would be a beautiful sight had Levi been in any state to appreciate it.

It was only after an entire hour had passed with no Eren in sight and only a pile of ash on the floor to keep him company that Levi began to feel foolish.

Why did he even expect to see Eren again?

The blood-stained note he kept hidden in his drawer attested that the night in the warehouse hadn’t been a dream but were a handful of words from a dangerous stranger any kind of guarantee?

Maybe Levi had been just a game to Eren; a game that lost its luster the moment he won.

Levi felt a dull sort of despair at the thought that he would receive no answers, no resolution.

It was a bitter pill to swallow but Levi had faced worse disappointments. He’d retreat for now and hammer out a plan once he calmed down. Maybe it was time to tell the others about the whole mess.

Grinding his teeth, Levi turned to leave, tucking his chosen stake back into his belt.

He was almost out of the park’s dense copse when strong arms slid around his waist and a silky voice whispered in his ear.

“It’s good to see you again, Levi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Did they actually fucking end the chapter there?_ , you wonder.
> 
> Yes, my dears, I did.


	3. The Reckless and The Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recent history repeats itself.

For an instant that could easily have been fatal had Eren chosen to make it so, Levi didn’t move.

His mind registered the steely arms trapping him place and the cold breath brushing his ear with each word as belonging to Eren but his body didn’t – couldn’t – move, rooted in place by the past and the present.

Then his sanity reasserted itself and Levi jammed an elbow at the man at his back.

Eren should have immobilized his arms rather than go for a cheesy embrace.

He felt his elbow connect with solid flesh but then it was _gone_ , the body pressed to his vanishing as if had never been. This time, he wasn’t surprised when the inky shadows in front of him coalesced into a tall figure with green eyes that shone even in the silvery moonlight.

Absently, Levi noted that they suited Eren better than the red.

“Such a cold greeting,” Eren told him, amusement clear in his voice. “One would think that you weren’t happy to see me, Levi.”

Levi just growled, words escaping him for the moment. The stake he’d reluctantly put away was back in his hand before he knew it. But he didn’t move, his increasing anger not quite robbing him of all sense. That was the fastest way to get killed.

But it was hard to keep himself from lunging at Eren when the fucker smiled at Levi, flashing deceptively normal teeth that nonetheless reminded him of fangs plunging into his neck. Faced with the man, the _vampire_ , and his impertinent cheerfulness, Levi wanted nothing more than to rip those pearly teeth from his gums and shove them up his ass, see how he liked it.

Yeah, he was still smarting about being deceived and bitten.

“I can’t imagine why,” he said through gritted teeth when the other just continued to stand there expectantly. “It’s not like you made a fucking snack of me the last time we met. Ever heard of this little thing called consent, you goddamned leech?”

Levi was pleased to see Eren’s smile disappear at his vehemence. His obvious annoyance at the insult was just as gratifying.

But Eren didn’t attack, speaking instead

“Please use my name, Levi. I’m using yours. As for consent, I find that humans are quite reluctant to let me bite them. It’s something of a mystery, really. I am happy you remember it though. See, I was going to erase your memory but then I changed my mind halfway through so I was unsure of the final results. I’ve been waiting for you to hunt alone ever since but you always had others with you. I truly am happy that you’re here now, even more that you were waiting for me.”

Levi listened and carefully set aside the part about _erasing memories what the hell was this a fucking story that kind of thing just wasn’t-_ for later contemplation. It was important. He knew that.

But he could have a tiny breakdown when he wasn’t having a staredown with a lethal creature of the night.

Fuck, wait, was it safe to look him in the eye? Maybe it was too late to worry about that.

That was when the rest of what Eren said registered.

“You really were watching me all this time. You fucking creep. Don’t you have better shit to do than stalk me?”

Eren shrugged, an oddly fluid motion that sent chills down Levi’s spine. It was subtle but there was something fundamentally _wrong_ about Eren’s presence. It wasn’t the blatant monstrosity of the normal vampires – ferals, as Eren called them – but something more subdued. Little things about the way he moved and held himself, all with a liquid grace that was boneless and utterly inhuman.

As if Levi already didn’t know that Eren was dangerous despite those bright eyes and pretty smile.

Caught up in his epiphany, he missed Eren’s response but not the hand that reached for his neck, long fingers washed pale by the moon pointing towards the spot where Eren had bitten him before.

Levi leaped away, his back colliding with a tree as he held his stake in front of him, sharp and ready to tear flesh.

Eren seemed supremely unconcerned, the smile back on his lips.

He apparently had no trouble seeing Levi in the shadows of the copse. His gaze lingered on Levi’s unblemished throat, the intensity of it a physical weight, before flickering down to the stake he held in his hands.

Silver this time, not wood.

Levi wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

But Eren’s smile only widened.

“I knew it,” the vampire whispered, loud enough to reach Levi. “You did enjoy it.”

That was strange enough to pull a response from Levi.

“Huh?”

Eloquent, that was Levi Ackerman in a nutshell.

Eren placed a hand on his own chest and Levi noted with some discomfort that his plain white shirt was thin enough to be see-through. Defined muscles were visible through the material and his - _not now, Levi_.

Oblivious to Levi’s momentary slip, Eren slid his hand up to his neck in a move that was so blatantly sensual that Levi had trouble breathing for a moment. It was a little difficult to maintain a high level of healthy caution when his supposed enemy seemed to be gearing up for a cheesy porno.

It would probably sell too. Fuck.

This time, he didn’t miss Eren’s words. Unfortunately.

“Our last time,” Eren all but purred, lending the term a suggestive tint that was utterly unwarranted. “It was such fun. I was worried you’d be angry but I shouldn’t have been. You liked it too, didn’t you, Levi?”

_I knew it. You did enjoy it._

Oh, the sick shit.

Did he actually think that Levi was happy to be… to be _fed_ on? The hell?

For the second time that night, words fled him from the sheer force of his anger and Levi almost threw caution to the wind in favor of teaching Eren with his fists all the errors of that assumption. Almost, because rage aside, Levi was trained to think on his feet which meant that he knew better than to just rush the bastard no matter how much he wanted to.

Instead, he angled his body and his stake, and prepared to lunge, only to be brought up short when Eren nonchalantly did something that, once again, defied all reason and even sanity.

He took off his shirt.

Not quickly or perfunctorily but taking his damn sweet time with it, popping each button with swift, smooth flicks of his long fingers. The sheer white material slid down his shoulders, down his arms, and came to a rest at his bent elbows.

Levi stared.

Cliché of unreasonable attractiveness, _check_.

If Eren had been human, Levi would have opted to play with an entirely different kind of stake.

But he wasn’t and momentary weakness aside, Levi was not going to waste time drooling over-

“You liked killing me,” Eren spoke, carefully nonchalant in a way that belied his intent, and Levi once again had no choice but to stop and listen. Eren’s right palm was splayed on his chest, where his heart should be, and his left hand reached towards Levi. “Thrusting your stake through me… you enjoyed it. I could see in your eyes, the thrill of it.”

He had been expecting Eren to say something right out of a crappy movie, something creepy and patronizing about Levi liking the bite. But the reality of his words brought up him up short, killing the anger that had been building up on the spot.

Levi was predominantly an honest person, having little patience for the trouble that came with lies. When he wanted to hide something, he just opted not to speak about it. That was why there had been very few occasions in his life when he’d been so thoroughly off guard by a simple, direct truth.

He had enjoyed it. That had always been the case.

And no one had ever known.

But Eren had _seen_.

Levi didn’t really know how to feel about that, not when his emotions had been a holy wreck this whole night, but there was one thing that rang loud and clear even in that tangled mess.

Excitement.

Levi felt a grin stretch his lips, wide and edged with a wildness he rarely got to express. Eren’s eyes blew wide in response before they crinkled merrily, a smile that echoed Levi’s tilting his mouth. He spoke.

“It was in your eyes. They were gleaming, bright and alive, like liquid moonlight. That’s why I left you alive, so that I can have those wild eyes on me again. That’s why I came back. Now, won’t you indulge me again, Levi Ackerman?”

“Thank you,” Levi answered, almost polite. “You’re going to regret this but I’ll indulge you all you want, _Eren_.”

This time, there was nothing to keep him from attacking.

Levi was fast, faster than most humans, fast enough to keep up with vampires, but Eren matched him with deceptive ease, a smile never once leaving those lips. There was none of the deliberate clumsiness from last time in his movements. He danced out of Levi’s way, sliding and ducking and occasionally laughing. It was a rough but pleasant sound, like the brutal rush of a river.

He was, in short, a pain.

And Levi just couldn’t stop grinning.

It wasn’t anger that he felt as Eren evaded both the blade and the stake like a particularly slippery snake, each blow missing him by mere millimeters. Instead, the feral joy bubbling in Levi doubled and tripled, until he felt as if he too were dancing to a savage beat, Eren his perfect partner.

Levi chuckled, low and pleased, when his knife tore a gash through the smooth flesh of Eren’s cheek, staining his pretty face with blood that looked black under the moon.

Eren laughed too, louder and freer than Levi ever would.

“Fight back,” Levi told him, keeping his tone soft and even. “Fight _me_.”

Eren only smiled wider and shook his head. Levi’s next strike tore open his bared chest, ruining the perfection of his sculpted muscles.

“I’m asking nicely, Eren. Fight. Indulge me like I’m indulging you.”

There was a whisper of a hand along his face, cold and gone too fast, and Levi whipped around on instinct to find Eren behind him. His cheek burned from the memory of that fleeting touch, easily deadly but deliberately made harmless.

Levi snarled.

“No,” Eren told him, insolent and knowing it. “I’m a selfish creature that only wants to be indulged without returning the favor. Would you like to make me regret that, Levi? You’re free to try.”

The sick motherfucker.

But that reminded him…

“How do you know my name?”

“You’re famous, at least in certain circles.”

“Sure, in hunter circles. _You_ are not a hunter.”

“No, I’m a vampire. Close enough.”

“That’s absolute-”

Eren attacked before he could finish and Levi couldn’t help a flash of visceral satisfaction at Eren finally going on the offensive but it was short-lived as a few glancing blows were all Eren managed before he slipped into that old evasive dance, practically prancing around Levi.

The anger was starting to come back.

It was a split-second decision to sacrifice potential fun in favor of solid results, and Levi pounced, slamming into Eren’s larger body with all the force he could muster. They crumpled to a heap on the ground, Levi on top of the squirming vampire who ceased his struggles all too quickly.

“You’re too cocky,” Levi told him, restraining both of his arms with one of his own, knife discarded and stake gripped all the more firmly. Eren mumbled a response to the grass but Levi didn’t bother to try and catch it.

This was already harder than it should be.

Eren was a _person_.

But he was also a monster and Levi had his duty.

“It was fun,” Levi whispered, awkward all of a sudden. He wasn’t used to saying goodbye to someone he was about to kill.

And the silver stake would kill. Even most modern vampire myths agreed with him on that. They were an expensive but necessary tool in a hunter’s arsenal. There were some vampires that were stronger, faster and much harder to kill than the usual kind. The hunters called them Masters for their ability to control a pack of other, lesser vampires. Many lives had been lost in the attempt to learn how one of them could be killed.

As far as Levi knew, none of them had ever been anywhere near as human as Eren. They’d just been glorified…ferals.

But if a wooden stake didn’t work, then it was a fair bet that a silver one would.

It was harder to stake a heart from the back rather than the front but Levi had a lot of practice and the weapon slid in with minimal difficulty, parting flesh and bone to strike true.

The silver gleamed where it disappeared into Eren’s still body.

There was on odd pressure in Levi’s chest, familiar but incredible all the same.

He wasn’t one for regret.

All the same, he felt a twinge of _something_ upon seeing the rivulets of dark blood that trickled down the plane of Eren’s back to drip to the grass below. There was still no moment from the body under his.

Eren had laughed with him.

He’d…

Was he really dead?

Stupid question. Of course he was and that was the way it shou-

A sudden jerk and Levi didn’t even understand what was happening before he found himself pinned to the grass. Eren loomed over him, red eyes glowing, fangs digging into his lower lip. Blood dripped from him to Levi, cold and sticky.

“I agree. It was fun, Levi,” Eren said, voice a growl. Levi was torn between shock, resignation and an insane kind of relief.

Sharp teeth tore into his neck and Levi barely had time to scream before his mind was lost to that impossible, beautiful sea of tranquility. Gentle hands stoked his hair, Levi falling asleep to the soothing rhythm of it.

 

* * *

 

He could feel eyes on him.

Waking up had been just as jarring as the first time, even if the soft grass was kinder to his body than cold concrete. He even noted with sardonic amusement that Eren had taken him back to the shady trees, away from the park proper. But there was still that revolting taste of copper on his tongue, thick and cloying, and what little peace he had retained after this whole fiasco was being slowly, thoroughly murdered by the unmistakable feeling of being watched.

He had a damn good idea who it was.

“Oi, you bloodsucking bastard! You’ve got some fucking nerve hanging around after you munched on me again. Come out here, dipshit.”

Levi had not one damned clue what he would do if Eren complied. What could he do? Swear at the asshole until he collapsed from sheer indignation? Ha, if only.

Still, Levi was furious and too fucking tired to pay heed to the words and curses tumbling past his mouth. It was all unfounded bravado. Even if he could take Eren down again, Levi didn’t have the strength for it. His legs were trembling and his aching body was weaker that it should be.

Bloodloss could do that to a guy.

But it was all moot anyway as Eren never responded or showed himself. Only the gentle rustling of leaves answered Levi’s increasingly creative vitriolic spiel.

Soon enough, the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon and the feeling of being watched disappeared along with it.

Figured that he’d run from the sun. At least whatever Eren was shared that in common with normal vampires.

Unable to help himself but knowing what he would find, Levi lifted a hand to his neck and felt the skin where Eren had bitten him the second time. It was smooth; no wound, no scar.

Levi fell to his knees, hands clutching the grass, and _screamed_.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d woken up earlier than in the warehouse, not by much but enough that he could report to Erwin at a reasonable time.

Compartmentalization was Levi’s best friend as he trudged back to his apartment, drained and miserable and carefully not thinking about the reason for his state. The spartan space that was wholly his own was a balm to the intangible _itch_ that clung to his skin, a thing of memories and emotions.

Anger, fear, unease – all wrapped up in a neat little Eren-shaped package.

Levi didn’t think he’d ever hated anyone like this.

He had never been so interested in anyone like this.

Eren was playing with him. He knew that. Eren probably knew he knew. It was a dangerous game, to Levi if not to Eren. Dangerous and potentially lethal. But he’d still kept silent and waited.

He was still keeping silent and Levi knew with despairing certainty that he would keep waiting too, keep playing the game.

It was something new and exciting and last night had been the most alive he’d felt in years.

Decades.

It was foolish.

He’d allow himself one more chance. Just one last try to beat Eren at his own game. Then, no matter what the aftermath, he would tell Erwin and Hange. At least he would if he survived to do it which was as likely as not.

Eren had yet to kill him so Levi didn’t think it was too unreasonable to think that he wouldn’t do it next time either.

Levi made a beeline for the shower, eager to wash the dirt and grime off his skin. There were dried flakes of blood on his clothes and he couldn’t help the thought that once again, Eren had taken from Levi the blood Levi had spilled.

It wasn’t a comforting thought.

Looking in the mirror, at his own bloodshot eyes and unblemished throat, Levi felt a pang of guilt. He was being stupid and selfish. He really should tell someone-

But no. Not yet. Just one last time.

He cupped his neck, shuddering a little as he recalled his second brush with that unbelievable state of peace. It was the most – and in many ways, the only –frightening part of both encounters with Eren.

It was terrifying, that inescapable peace. Terrifying and…

Seductive.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Eren’s defense, he’s kinda rusty at seduction. It’s been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, baby.


End file.
